


Mania

by LowInHighSchool



Series: Love More Worry Less [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, bipolar character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit has a manic episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm totally manic right now so I've been writing again! It's all I ever seem to want to do lately! Anyway I have 1, maybe 2 more parts to this series planned, i'll see how i go really. Please let me know if you're liking it! Same rules apply. Love you guys :) Peace!

Granit’s walking on air. He laughs as the ball he kicked glances just wide of the net. It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t even catch the thumbs up Olivier shoots him as he jogs back into position, he just wants to get on with it and play.

Olivier could tell something was going on with Granit. He was just so energetic today, talking at 100 miles per hour and he hadn’t been able to sit still. It was a nice change from his mood being low but even so, he didn’t know whether he should worry. Manic episodes could have downsides. He was almost positive that’s what it was at this point. He couldn’t even think about that right now, he had to focus on the game.

The game finishes 2-0 to Arsenal and all the team stay on the pitch to applaud the fans. Granit grabs Oli’s hand and pulls him over to where the rest of the team are.

“Slow down” Oli says, Granit just laughs.

In the changing room Granit showers and dresses in double quick time and stands by Oli waiting for him.

“Hurry up, I’m bored” Granit says, tapping his foot.

“You know we can’t go back until everyone’s ready right?”

“I know. I’m bored” He reiterates.

“Granit. I think you’re manic”

“You’ve only just realised?”

“I guessed this morning when you were up at 7 making a goddam racket”

“Oops” Granit smiles, pulling Oli in for a kiss, earning cheers from their teammates. 

“Every time!” Oli says.

“You’re just cute” Mesut shrugs.

Oli pulls his jacket on and turns back to Granit.

“I’m ready now see”

“Good. Let’s wait outside”

“Ok”

Granit takes Oli’s hand and leads him outside to where the bus is waiting.

“I wish everyone would hurry up” Granit says.

“They’ll be ready soon. You got dressed quickly”

“I know I know. I just want to get home”

“And this morning you couldn’t wait to get here”

Granit shrugs “Things change”

 

On the bus, Granit can’t sit still but Oli’s nearly falling asleep.

“Just listen to music or something, we’ll be home soon” Oli says.

“Yeah sorry” Granit says, finding his headphones. 

“Listen to something calming”

“Got it”

Oli rests his head on Granit’s shoulder and tries to drift off, wondering if Granit will be ok.

 

“Oli. We’re here” Granit says when they arrive back in London an hour or so later.

“Already?”

“Yeah, come on we’ll be home soon” 

“Still manic then?”

“Yeah I think so”

“This could be an interesting night”

They get off the bus and say goodbye to their teammates before heading to Granit’s car.

“I’m driving. I don’t want you doing anything stupid” Oli says.

Granit thinks about this for a minute “Yeah, that’s probably sensible” Memories of when he almost crashed his car at 19 flooding back.

Granit puts some Albanian music on and sings along loudly, making Oli laugh. Soon they’re back at Granit’s house.

“Wow it’s actually tidy in here” Oli says as they walk through to the living room.

“Yeah that’s what I was doing this morning”

“Well that explains a lot”

“I want to go out” Granit whines.

“Babe, it’s late. Let’s just stay in and watch a film or something”

“Ok. Boring. Can we watch The Hobbit?”

“Sure”

Granit puts the film on and sits down on the couch next to Oli.

“You played well today” Oli says.

“Thanks, so did you naturally”

“Do manic episodes help?”

“Kinda, I think I can read the game better but I do get reckless”

“I noticed” Oli says remembering a particularly reckless tackle Granit had made.

“I just need to learn to control it”

“Have you ever spoken to anyone about it?” 

“Yeah, when I was younger. I saw a therapist for a few years but then I moved to Gladbach and I felt ok so…”

“Maybe you should see someone again”

“Yeah maybe. I’ll see how I go”

“I’ll come with you”

“Thanks. I’ll see. I think I’m doing better now” Granit says.

“Good. I’m glad”

“Better than when I was first diagnosed anyway”

“When were you diagnosed? You’ve never told me”

“When I was 18. It was shit year” Granit laughs.

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking”

“Course not, we’re dating, you should know all the gory details” Granit says “Basically I was feeling crap most of the time but then there were sometimes everything was just so fast. One day I’d had enough so I took a load of pills”

“Granit…”

“My brother found me and called an ambulance and it was ok”

“I’m sorry”

“Yeah, and anyway the mental health team spoke to me and yeah, bipolar. They referred me to a therapist and I was put on meds”

“That must have been hard” Oli says.

“Yeah, it was. Especially for my family”

“But for you”

“It wasn’t easy” Granit admits “Football helped”

“I’m glad” Oli says kissing him “I’m sorry if you don’t like talking about it”

“I don’t mind, not anymore”

“We’re missing the film”

“I’ve seen it before” Granit says kissing Oli again.

When the film’s over, Oli’s nearly falling asleep.

“It’s getting late” He says.

“Yeah, you should go to bed”

“So should you”

“I’m not tired”

“You need to sleep”

“I’ll be fine” Granit says.

“You should take your meds at least”

“Yeah ok” 

They head upstairs to the bedroom and Granit finds his meds and takes them with water.

“Hopefully they’ll calm you down a bit” Oli says.

“Maybe, it’s fun being like this anyway”

Oli yawns “I really need to sleep. Will you be ok?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine, just sleep”

Oli changes and gets into bed, Granit finds his laptop and sits on the bed surfing the internet, trying to keep the noise down.

 

Oli wakes up sometime later and sees Granit’s still awake.

“Can’t sleep?” He asks.

“No, I’m fine though”

“I know, what are you up to?”

Granit shows him his screen, he’s currently looking at watches.

“You’re not thinking of buying one are you?” Oli yawns.

“Maybe”

“You’ve already got one. Two”

“I know, but look, they’re just so pretty”

“Granit. You’re manic. You’ll regret it later”

“I know” Granit sighs, shutting the window “Thanks”

“What I’m here for. Think you can sleep?”

“Maybe, I’m getting tired now”

“Meds working?”

“I think so”

“Come on, get into bed now”

Granit puts his laptop away and gets under the covers.

“Try to sleep yeah?” Oli says.

“I will” Granit says. Oli pulls him closer.

“Night”

“Night. Sleep well”

“You too”

Granit lies awake for some time. His mind won’t shut off, but eventually, safe in Oli’s arms, he drifts off.


End file.
